Bubbly
by Lily975
Summary: HIM has done it again. But this time...this is his most evil plot yet. He had captured one of the Powerpuff Girls and turned her evil. Now, Dark Bubbles rampages the city, while Blossom and Buttercup cannot bring themselves to fight her. Her sisters must somehow defeat Dark Bubbles without destroying her...but how?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first non-oneshot Powerpuff Girls story, so please no flames! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the story idea. Not the Powerpuff Girls. *sob***

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup lie snug in their beds in the Utonium household, dreaming of A+ essays (Blossom), bunnies (Bubbles), kicking a monster's butt (Buttercup), or winning a Chile Cook-Off Award (Professor Utonium). Well, ALMOST all of them were dreaming.

Bubbles opened her drowsy blue eyes, unable to sleep. "Normally, I'm fast asleep by now,' she thought.

Bubbles decided to go downstairs for a glass of milk. She silently floated down the stairs, eyes drooping. Past the living room, the TV, the Professor's lab...She reached into the fridge, when all of a sudden a feminine voice purred, "Bubbles, dearie! How nice of you to come down and see me!"

Bubbles recognized that voice immediately. She spun on her heel to come face-to-face with - you guessed it - _HIM._

Bubbles glared at him. "What do you want, HIM!"

HIM laughed. "Why Bubbles, is that a nice way to greet a friend?"

Bubbles glared even more. "You are NOT my friend!"

"No matter, because by the time my plan is done, I WILL be not only your friend...but your FATHER!" HIM laughed maniacally.

Bubbles froze. "What plan?"

"Oh, nothing you need to know about yet, Bubbles dearest." HIM seemed amused at Bubbles fear.

Bubbles realized something. Without her sisters, she couldn't possibly defeat HIM. She had to warn them!

She opened her mouth, and took a deep breath. "GIRLS!" she screamed, using her sonic scream.

HIM's laughter faded. His eyes glowed green. His voice turned masculine. "You're going to pay for that, you little brat!" HIM reached out a claw and swiped at her face.

Before HIM could strike, a pink and green streak flashed into the kitchen. "Bubbles, are you ok - HIM!" Blossom gasped.

Buttercup glared at him. "What do you want, HIM!" she growled, flying in front of Bubbles.

HIM, looking slightly startled, replied, "Why, Buttercup, fancy meeting YOU HERE!" Before he finished talking, HIM swiped a claw at Buttercup, throwing her into the wall.

Buttercup, now furious, cracked her knuckles. "You're going to pay for that you big demonic lobster!"

HIM glared at her. "I am NOT A LOBSTER!" He jumped into the air, about to crush her...

Apparently he forgot about the other two Puffs. BAM! A pair pink and blue streaks crashed into him, sending him flying.

"Buttercup! Bubbles!" Blossom ordered. "Attack formation Delta 4!"

The girls changed into a straight line, Blossom in the middle, Bubbles on the left, and Buttercup on the right.

They swooped in with their laser vision, when HIM did something unexpected. He disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke.

"What! That coward, running away from a fi - BUBBLES BEHIND YOU!" Buttercup screamed.

HIM had teleported behind Bubbles, and grabbed her in his claws. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Bubbles screamed.

Her sisters froze, pale. "Bubbles!" Blossom screamed.

HIM laughed. "See, girls? You think you can defeat me? I'VE already won!" And with that, HIM, and Bubbles along with him, vanished into the night.

**Alright, that's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, it would mean the WORLD to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chapter! This is where HIM's evil plan is revealed!**

Bubbles woke up on a workbench, which is NOT a way you want to wake up. Ever.

The first thing she noticed was how...dark it was. Not just being dark, as in she couldn't see, but how dark it _feeled_.

_Alright, I'm definately in HIM's demonic dimension_, she thought. _What did Blossom say I should do in an emergency? Right, step 1, check your surroundings._

She felt her arms and and legs being bound to a long, hard bench of some sort. She also felt something bound around her stomach, but she couldn't see it.

A bright light suddenly shone above her, and Bubbles squinted, trying to examine her surroundings more clearly.

"Ahh, Bubbles, dearie! You're finally awake!" HIM hovered over her, smiling the only way he knew how - evilly.

Bubbles glared at him. "Let me go!"

HIM shook his head, still smiling. "I'm afraid not, Bubbles dear! YOU are going to be my greatest plan ever!" HIM held up a vial. It was filled with a chaotic swirling black substance. It looked ominous, almost...evil.

Bubbles paled at the sight of the vial. "Wh-what are you going to do with it?" she asked timidly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

HIM laughed. "Surely you've realized, Bubbles sweetie. I am going to turn YOU into my daughter!"

Bubbles eyes widened. "You can't do that! You'd have to turn me...evil." she whispered, realization hitting her.

HIM nodded. "So glad you understand! This substance not only turns you evil, but it will multiply your powers by unimaginable amounts. Not even Antidote X would be able to stop you! Plus, you will become faster, smarter, stronger, and more hard, cold, and uncaring, just like a perfect villianess! And you will obey only me!"

Bubbles shook with fright. HIM was going to turn her into a...a...a MONSTER!

She looked up, and saw a scanner of some kind, like an x-ray machine, but NOT for x-rays, she realized. This was for evil-rays!

She struggled against her restraints furiously, all while HIM laughed. "Don't bother, Bubbles dear, I injected you with Antidote X temporarily. It will wear off as soon as I inject you with this." He poured the vial into a machine, cackling, while Bubbles screamed. "Say goodbye to sweet, superheroine Bubbles, and hello to my ultimate creation...DARK BUBBLES!"

Pain washed through her, and she heard herself screaming.

Then everything went black.

**Please review, c'mon, just push that little button down there**...


	3. Chapter 3

BOOM!

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum almost jumped out of their skin.

"Mayor! We need help!" Blossom shouted, as she and Buttercup burst into the Mayor's office.

Ms. Bellum tilted her head. "Girls, what is the matter-"

"Bubbles has been kidnapped!"

Blossom and Buttercup had scoured the city, looking for any sign of HIM or Bubbles, but to no such luck. The Professor was working on a portal to HIM's demonic dimension, while the Girls asked the Mayor and Ms. Bellum for aid.

"What? Bubbles? Who-" Ms. Bellum stuttered.

"HIM captured her, and we need help!" Buttercup yelled.

"But, Girls, what could WE do against an inter-dimensional demon like HIM?" Ms. Bellum asked, confused.

"We need you guys to do us a favor. We're going to the demon dimension, and we need you to notify the Rowdyruff Boys, so they can protect the city in our absence." Blossom told her.

The Rowdyruff Boys were their new friends and former villains-turned-superheroes. They helped the Girls protect the city and helped take down the worst villains, like HIM, when the Girls needed help. They were currently taking a vacation in Farmsville to get away from busy city life.

"Hmmm...we might need to call Bullet." Ms. Bellum replied thoughtfully.

Blossom nodded. "Here, take this." She handed Ms. Bellum an acorn with a special compartment inside that held a letter. "I'm going to be sending Bullet over, and he'll take the message to the Boys."

"Oh, and be careful, Girls!" Mayor chimed in. "We need you here in Townsville. And make sure you give that HIM a whooping!"

Ms. Bellum nodded. "Be safe, Girls."

Two streaks, one bubblegum pink and one apple green, raced in the sky towards the Utonium household.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the fourth chapter! No flames, please!**

HIM couldn't help but grin maliciously as he examined his latest and greatest creation.

Dark Bubbles stood at attention inside HIM's lair. She wore a red Powerpuff Girl outfit, and her blonde hair was out of their signature ponytail and in a tight braid. Her red eyes gleamed evilly. She had a black belt with two sheaths, each one holding an Antidote X-dipped sword. Now, normally, having an Antidote X weapon was dangerous for a Powerpuff Girl, but the evil fluid HIM created totally abolished that weakness.

HIM was right. She was almost perfect. If only she was a bit...taller.

"Well, HIM? I believe it's time to destroy the Girls once and for all." Dark Bubbles grinned evilly.

HIM laughed. She was perfectly evil. "Yes, I believe you're right."

HIM used his claw to create a portal to Townsville. The shimmering Townsville skyline came int view. "Go, Dark Bubbles, and bestow your wrath upon Townsville!"

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom stood in the Professor's lab, anxiously waiting for him to finish.

The Professor was leaning over a circular contraption, twiddling with the wires. He wiped his brow and looked up.

"I'm really sorry, girls, but this portal won't be done until tomorrow." The professor sighed.

Buttercup almost exploded. "WHAT!? We can't wait until tomorrow! Bubbles, our _sister_, is trapped in a demonic dimension! And who knows what HIM will do to her! He could torture her or take away her powers, or even KILL her and we won't be able to stop him! And-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. She put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Bubbles needs our help, but shouting at the Professor won't help anyone. And this way, we'll be able to go with the Boys."

Buttercup sighed. "I know, Bloss, but I feel so helpless!" She kicked a screw, and it went flying.

Blossom hugged her, and whispered, "Believe me, Buttercup, I know."

* * *

Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo were hanging out on Miami Beach, Florida.

Brick was reading a textbook, scholar level, of course.

Boomer was making a sand castle, complete with a moat, drawbridge, and tiny sand people.

And Butch was destroying Boomer's sand castle as fast as Boomer could make it.

Yup, nothing has changed. Well, almost nothing.

They were superheroes.

Believe it or not, the Girls and Boys became best friends (Not exactly with Butch and Buttercup, but they were almost civil) and protected the city together.

"Arrg! Butch, QUIT IT!" Boomer shouted, pushing Butch into a sand dune.

"Oh, you're asking for it, pinhead!" Butch growled and flying tackled Boomer.

The two wrestled and thought up new names to call each other.

"Drool-face!"

"Dork-head!"

"Slimeball!"

"Idiot!"

"Nutcase!"

"Maniac!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Brick had had enough. He was about to give them both a piece of his mind when an orange streak raced past the Boys and landed on Brick's head.

"Bullet?" Brick questioned, confused. "What are YOU doing here?"

Bullet dropped an acorn into the sand, and using a paw broke it open. Inside was a note.

Brick called the other two boys over. "Guys, come check this out."

_Hi Brick, Boomer, Butch, hope your vacation is going well._

_We need you to come back to Townsville right away, it's an emergency. _

_Bubbles has been kidnapped by HIM, and we need you guys to help us rescue her. We think she's somewhere in HIM's demonic dimension, but we're not sure. The Professor is building a tracking device/inter-dimnsional portal to help us reach Bubbles._

_Please come back soon, and be careful._

_Blossom and Buttercup_

**Alright, so the Boys know what's going on! Next up: the Girls and Boys might have to face Dark Bubbles in combat in order to protect Townsville! What will happen then? You'll need to read it to find out! Make sure to review this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**And a super big thank-you to Jet Engine, Charisma, and PureBliss288 for your reviews, you guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's chapter five! Sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoy!**

Blossom and Buttercup flew around the city in streaks of bubblegum pink and apple green, doing their daily patrols.

Now, this seemed pretty normal to Blossom. After all, they did this every day.

But this time, something felt...off.

Bubbles wasn't here.

Bubbles would always be here to cheer them up, congratulate them on a successful patrol, and make cute little comments about what she was going to draw when she got home.

And now that she was somewhere in...oh, who was Blossom kidding, they didn't even know which dimension she was in, much less where in that dimension...

Buttercup seemed to be thinking along the exams lines, her face was in a scowl, and was grumbling under her breath rather horrifitithings she would do to HIM if the "slimy little lobster-devil ever showed his face around Townsville again..."

Blossom scanned the skyline, looking fothank sort of explosion, giant monster, robot army, et cetera, et cetera. Oddly enough she didn't even see a small sized monster anywhere -

BAM!

A pale red streak shot across the horizon.

Blossom stared at the fading trail oddly. Brick was here already? Sure, they could fly at the speed of light but still, if that was them, where was Boomer and Butch? Brick almost never went anywhere without his brothers...

KABOOM!

The red streak rammed into a building, making the building begin to crumble.

"Buttercup! We need to help those people!" Blossom ordered, pointing to the screaming people in the building.

Buttercup nodded, and the two sisters raced off towards the building.

The two neon streaks circled the building, grabbing as many people as they could, and setting them down safely on the ground. They each carried over a dozen people, but they weren't fast enough, and 9 people were on a collision course with the ground!

Blossom gasped in horror. There was no way she or Buttercup would make it in time with all the people they were carrying...

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three streaks, one dark red, one navy blue, and one forest green, zoomed over to the people, and carried them to safety, seconds before the building came crashing down.

BOOM!

Blossom sighed in relief. The Boys were here!

* * *

Brick, Boomer, and Butch floated to the ground next to the Girls.

"Blossom, Buttercup." Brick curtly nodded to them.

"Hi," Boomer said quietly. It was obvious he was distressed over the loss of his best friend.

"'Sup, ladies," Butch smirked. "Looks like you're not fast enough, huh?"

Brick elbowed Butch in the ribs. "What happened?"

Blossom frowned with worry. In all the confusion, they had totally forgotten about the red streak that destroyed the building in the first place!

"We don't know," Blossom told them. "A red steak appeared out of nowhere and-"

Something whacked into Blossom's stomach and sent her flying back into the pavement. Luckily, she grabbed the pavement and got into a battle stance.

But what she saw when she looked up made her freeze.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friends. Long time no see, Girls!" A rather familiar voice sneered.

"No way..." Brick gasped.

"This CAN'T be happening!" Boomer cried out.

"Oh, bleep. We're screwed." Butch swore.

"What...but...h-how?" Buttercup stammered.

Blossom simply stared at the figure in front of them.

She whispered one word.

"Bubbles?"

**Ooh, cliffie! Sorry to everyone, but I couldn't resist such an awesome ending. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long!**

**A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You guys are my motivation! (This started out as a silly idea in my head, and look what it's turned into! All thanks to you guys!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! A new update! Kudos to me for finally getting off my lazy butt this weekend and posting this! What really got me motivated was the thought of all you wonderful readers out there, waiting for my next chapter...Anyhow, here's your update, enjoy! :D**

Blossom, Buttercup, and the Rowdyruff Boys stood frozen in shock at the sight in front of them.

Blossom managed to speak up. "Bubbles...is that you?"

Dark Bubbles looked almost nothing like the real Bubbles. She wore a red and black Powerpuff dress, and the same socks and shoes, but that was where the similarities ended. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid, instead of her signature pigtails, and her once beautiful cerulean eyes were bright red, almost the same shade as Brick's eyes. These eyes were cold and calculating, with no hint of love or warmth.

Dark Bubbles laughed. But it was nothing like Bubbles' normal happy, carefree laugh. This one was cold, vicious, and uncaring, more like she was mocking them. "What do you think I am, an illusion?" She thrust her hands out, and a crackling ball of red energy appeared.

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Since when can she do THAT?!"

Blossom paled. "I have no idea!"

Buttercup looked at her sister, shocked. Blossom ALWAYS knew the answers...then again this was not your normal mathematical question...

Dark Bubbles threw the crackling ball of energy at Butch, and hit him head-on. He skidded on the pavement."What the...ok, your sister or not, she is going DOWN!" Butch screamed, outraged. He charged Dark Bubbles, ready to punch her lights out.

Dark Bubbles simply smirked. She sidestepped Butch's uppercut and kicked at his feet. Butch went tumbling in a green wave of light into Boomer.

Boomer grunted, "BUTCH you big fat jerk! Get the heck off me!"

Butch growled back, "I would if little I-Turned-Evil over there didn't knock me into you!"

"ENOUGH!" Brick barked. "We need to find a way to defeat her, without destroying her..."

Dark Bubbles cackled. "You think you can stop me? Ha! Much less defeat me! I have powers from the being of darkness himself, spells and magic so ancient it cannot even be learned anymore!"

Blossom gasped. "HIM must've somehow turned Bubbles evil and is now using her against us because we don't want to hurt her..."

Dark Bubbles smirked. "Ooh, figured it out already? Not bad. Well...I'll just have to make this quick and finish you guys off for good!"

She sipped towards Boomer and Butch, who were still trying to rise, and power punched Boomer in the face. The good news: he went off of Butch. The bad news: he went flying into a building, which promptly collapsed on him.

Butch screamed, "ALRIGHT, YOU *****, YOU CAN BEAT ME UP, YOU CAN KICK ME INTO MY BROTHER, HECK, YOU CAN KNOCK ME UNCONSCIOUS, BUT NO ONE, AND I MEAN **NO ONE** IS ALLOWED TO BEAT UP BOOMER EXCEPT ME!"

Buttercup grimaced. "I think he just destroyed my eardrums..."

Butch charged Dark Bubbles again, who simply mocked, "When will you learn? I can beat you up faster than you can say-" She slammed him into the pavement, and with a CRASH, the green streak made a steaming crater, "I win."

Buttercup and Brick gaped, well, Buttercup did. If looks could kill, Brick's glare would have incinerated Dark Bubbles, new powers or not.

Both girls could tell that Brick wasn't thinking rationally anymore. Blossom and Buttercup would have to take charge now.

Blossom went into 'leader mode'. "BC, let's try attack formation Beta-"

Dark Bubbles cut in, "Beta-24? Please." Both girls looked at her astounded. "You do realize I still have all my memories of your attack strategies, formations, everything?"

Buttercup swore under her breath. "Alright, Bubbles, sorry, but you asked for it!" She charged at her with Brick.

Blossom tried to stop them, shouting, "Brick, BC, WAIT!" But they ignored her and charged.

Brick and Buttercup surrounded her like a cat stalking it's prey, anticipating her next move. "You're all out of tricks now, Bubbles," Brick growled.

To both of their surprise, she simply threw back her head and laughed hysterically. "Out of tricks? I've barely even started!"

Dark Bubbles closed her eyes for a second and punched at the ground she was hovering above. A wave of red energy swept from that point, taking down buildings, cars, and anything in it's path. Buttercup and Brick were not spared. They were pushed back by the sheer amount of energy released. They crashed into a building with a spectacular explosion. KABOOOM!

Blossom was scared. It was just her and Bubbles. No - she wasn't Bubbles anymore. She was Dark Bubbles, all thanks to HIM.

Dark Bubbles flew over to Blossom slowly. She could probably sense the fear coming from Blossom, her next target.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she stopped. She simply smirked and chanted, "Axêrü Mferø Zælïx!"

Black, sick-looking fog rose from the ground and covered Blossom from head to toe. She started coughing. The gas, she realized, was supposed to knock her out. Her head started to spin. She fell to the ground, her eyes growing heavy. The last thing she saw through the murky blackness was the pure destruction around the city, people screaming and running, cars swerving, buildings collapsing on one another. And in the midst of it all, Dark Bubbles chanting span other chant, and dissolving into shadow.

Then all she saw was darkness.

**Alright! There's your battle! I apologize if it seems like they were taken down too easily, but I need Bubbles to seem really powerful...Anyways, a super big THANK YOU to all my reviewers! You guys rock! And honestly, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't even be here writing this chapter! :D**

**Next up: The Girls have to find a way to stop Dark Bubbles without destroying her...and a new, big mystery: Why did Bubbles let them all go? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! I'm updating early since I'm in a writing mood this morning *shrug* and you guys seriously deserve it! 22 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! My goal is to get to maybe 50 reviews by the time this story is over...and this story still has a looooong way to go! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Boomer awoke to the sound of sirens.

He stumbled to his feet, his eyesight bleary, and tried to push the rubble off of his legs.

What...happened?

Then it all came rushing back. The building. The explosion. The red streak. Bubbles.

Oh, Bubbles.

Boomer had been frozen in fear. He was horrified. You would be too, if your best friend was turned evil against their will and working with your sworn enemy.

Apparently Bubbles didn't have that sort of sentiments anymore.

She had taken him down like a piece of cake - just BAM, and Boomer couldn't bring himself to fight back.

Bubbles. His best friend. Being EVIL. Working with HIM.

It hurt. It hurt, as badly as though he was in the grips of a torturer.

Clearing his head, Boomer shook off the rubble to see downtown Townsville in ruins. Cars were swerving and some were overturned. Buildings were reduced to rubble. Streets were uprooted by the sheer amount of power the six heroes - no, five heroes and one former hero - had released. Ambulances and fire trucks swarmed the area, checking for people trapped in the buildings and putting out fires.

Stumbling to his feet, Boomer saw Butch, Buttercup, and Brick crowding around something. Brick was kneeling next to that thing, but his back was facing him, and he couldn't see what it was.

More like who.

Boomer came up behind them silently to see an unconscious Blossom lying in the middle of the destroyed intersection.

Brick was shaking her shoulders, and Boomer came to stand next to Butch, who turned to him with somber eyes that lightened slightly at the sight of his younger brother. He managed a weak grin. "Hey Blondie, so ya survived."

Boomer shrugged, his mind still on Blossom and Bubbles.

Boomer heard Brick suddenly cry out, "She's waking up!"

The four superheroes crowded around Blossom to see the redhead leader sitting up with her hand on her forehead. "Oh god, I have one hell of a headache..."

Brick grinned at the sight of seeing his best friend alive and well. "Bloss, you're ok!" His expression turned serious. "What happened?"

Buttercup put a hand on Brick's shoulder. "Let her rest first." She advised. Buttercup took Blossom's hand. "You ok, sis?"

Blossom nodded weakly. "I-I still feel a bit disoriented...but I can tell you guys what happened." She made a face ruefully. "Wasn't much of a fight..."

Blossom explained at how Dark Bubbles, as she had begun to call her, had used ancient dark magic to cast a knockout spell. "That sort of magic is forbidden in most dimensions, it's so dangerous...But I guess Dark Bubbles doesn't really have a regard for safely, now, does she?"

Buttercup sighed. "I still can't believe that..._monster_ is our baby sister. Our sweet, kind caring BABY SISTER!"

Butch growled, "Well, you're not the only one. I can't believe I got my as-" Brick shot him a look, "butt kicked by Miss Blondie! I know she's powerful and all...but she seems all harmless, you know?"

"Not anymore," Brick growled.

Blossom rose to her feet. "Well, whatever she can do, we still have to figure out a way to stop her - _without_ destroying her."

Buttercup nodded in agreement. "Let's all go to the Professor. Maybe he can help us."

Brick nodded grimly. The five superheroes shot like rockets into the sky.

* * *

Dark Bubbles was getting tired of all of HIM's rubbish.

"And HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?! They were RIGHT THERE, just WAITING to be crushed! And YOU let them get away!"HIM ranted, his eyes glowing green as he paced his new lair.

The underground cave network was rather impressive, Dark Bubbles had to admit, and the rocks were a nice redish-black color.

However, the one thing that ruined the whole place was HIM himself.

"What, are you too WEAK? Too HELPLESS and GOOD to finish them off like they deserve?!"

Dark Bubbles had it with HIM's behavior. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed.

HIM paused mid-rant. He looked rather stunned.

Dark Bubbles glared at HIM. "You want to know why I let them go? I did so I could have a bit of fun first. What's the point of destroying them when they're expecting it? I can still destroy Townsville, destroy them, and WHENEVER I want. I'm more powerful then all of them combined. They don't stand a chance!"

HIM smirked, his previous anger forgotten. "Why, Dark Bubbles, aren't you a little precious evil gem! You are learning fast!"

Dark Bubbles smirked. "Did you expect anything less?"

She turned towards a glowing ball of energy that showed Townsville, and more specifically, the Utonium household. _Look out Powerpuffs...because here I come!_

**And that's your chapter! I wanted to do it in Boomer's point of view as a nice little twist. :) Hope you guys enjoyed, and more, exciting chapters are coming up soon! And if you liked this, pleaaaase review! It would mean EVERYTHING to me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story sooner, but school has been hard and I've been super busy. I know, I hate it when the authors give pathetic excuses for not updating in a while, so I decided to update Bubbly today. And YAYAYAYAY 26 reviews! I feel so special! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Buttercup was really, really ticked.

First off, HIM was a stupid, evil nutcase. That one was a given.

Second, Bubbles. Not that she was mad at Bubbles...ok, yes, she was mad at Bubbles, but she knew it wasn't her fault, it was that idiot HIM's fault.

But she was still really peeved. How could her BABY sister, BUBBLES, take out Bloss, Boomer, Brick, Butch, AND her all at the same time? Granted, Dark Bubbles had evil magic and enhanced powers from HIM, but it was humiliating all the same.

The truth? Buttercup liked being the older sibling, the protecter, the rough-and-ready fighter of the group. All she wanted was her sweet, bubbly little sister back (though they were really all the same age).

Not that she would EVER admit it, of course.

Buttercup grunted as her feet made hard contact with the pavement as the Boys and Girls landed at the Utonium household. That Dark Bubbles had really given her feet a whamming, even with her enhanced healing abilities, so they still hurt like hell. Buttercup was ashamed to say it was caused by her BABY SISTER - _Arg! Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it! _She shouted in her head.

Blossom gestured to the group as they made their way to the front door. "Ok, it's around 5 in the afternoon, so the Professor is probably in his lab. He said he was making a portal of some kind to the demonic dimension, so hopefully it's done by now."

Brick nodded. "So our best bet would be to check out the demonic dimension. We might find a clue about how HIM turned Bubbles evil and find a way to turn her back."

The group had made their way across the now messed up lawn...whoops. The Professor was NOT going to be happy...

Boomer spoke up for the first time in ages. "We really have to be careful though. If HIM could turn Bubbles out of all of us evil, who knows what he could do to us if he catches us?" Boomer spoke quietly, as though he was sick with the flu. _No wonder,_ she thought. _Bubbles was-IS his best friend, it must be hard for him to fight her. I know it was hard for me to even land a blow on her...arrg! Who am I kidding!? She whipped my butt- stop it, STOP IT!_

Butch nodded fiercely and Buttercup was snapped out of her thoughts. "I hate to say it, but Boomer's right." "Hey!" Boomer interjected. "We need to be stealthy...dang. I REALLY wanna whoop HIM's demonic as-_butt_." Butch corrected himself as Brick shot him a dirty look.

Buttercup frowned. "Ok, so we got a plan, so maybe we should, I don't know, maybe GO INSIDE AND SEE IF THE PROFESSOR'S DONE YET?!"

Blossom nodded sheepishly. "Yeah...let's go inside."

Buttercup allowed herself a smug grin as Blossom opened the door and led them inside.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup winced as the group passed through the many hallways and doors in their house. The memories...

They passed by the living room.

_"Now, let's all join in!" Blarney started singing._

_"If I were a ball, I'd ROLL ROLL ROLL!_

_"OWWWW!" The girls rolled Mojo around in a big, tight ball._

_"If I were a hammer, I'd SMASH SMASH SMASH!"_

_"Yow!" The girl pounded Mojo's head against the floor._

_"If I were a rake, I'd SCRAPE SCRAPE SCRAPE!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The girls raked Mojo's teeth against the carpet._

They passed by the kitchen.

_"And look at what's for breakfast girls - liver and onions!"_

_The girls gagged at the sight of the foul-tasting gruel before them._

_"I wouldn't even feed this to my DOG!" Bubbles exclaimed._

_"Bubbles, we don't HAVE a dog, dummy!" Buttercup groaned._

_"Oh yeah? Well now we do!" Bubbles opened her mouth and made a silent scream. Suddenly, dozens of dogs, of all sizes and colors, came racing towards the house. The girls happily 'dropped their plates' and let the dogs do the rest._

_"Did you enjoy your breakfast, girls?" Professor Utonium asked._

_The girls grinned innocently. "Umm...yeah! It was delicious! But, uh, we're all full now, so we're gonna go upstairs now, so byee!"_

_Three multicolored streaks raced upstairs._

And they finally passed the kitchen. This was the worst one...the night they lost her.

_"Girls!" Bubbles screamed with her sonic voice._

_Blossom and Buttercup awoke immediately. "Bubbles!" They cried out as they raced downstairs to see HIM with his claws raised above Bubbles._

_"Bubbles, are you ok - HIM!" Blossom gasped at the scene in front of her._

_Buttercup was furious. How DARE he try and hurt her little sister! "What do you want, HIM?" Buttercup cried out angrily, putting herself between Bubbles and HIM._

_"Why, Buttercup, fancy meeting YOU HERE!" HIM swiped out his claw and slammed Buttercup into a wall. _

_Buttercup rubbed her head furiously. "You're going to pay for that, you big demonic lobster!"_

_That must've REALLY ticked HIM off. HIM screamed, "I am NOT A LOBSTER!" He leapt forward, intent on crushing her..._

_Buttercup almost rolled her eyes. There was a reason why they were called the Powerpuff GIRLS, not the Powerpuff Girl!_

_BAM! HIM got a nice wall sandwich._

_Blossom immediately took charge of the situation, shouting, "Blossom! Bubbles! Attack formation Delta 4!"_

_The girls zipped into formation, when HIM did something totally unexpected. He disappeared._

_"What!" Buttercup shouted. "That coward, running away from a-" Buttercup turned to see HIM sneaking up on Bubbles, a vicious, creepy smile on his face as he emerged from the shadows. "BUBBLES BEHIND YOU!"_

_Bubbles gasped to have HIM grasp her in his claws._

_Buttercup froze. She saw Blossom do the same. No, not her, PLEASE not her!_

_"You see girls? You think you can defeat me? I'VE already won!"_

_And the last thing she saw of Bubbles was her bright blue eyes, filled with fear._

Buttercup was snapped out of her daydream to see Butch looking at her concernedly. Not cockey. _Concerned_. She felt something wet running down her face.

Tears!? She was crying!

"Buttercup? Are you ok?" Butch asked. He actually sounded...concerned.

Buttercup roughly wiped away the 'sweat' from her face (they were NOT tears!) and looked over at Blossom, who was having pretty much the same reaction, only Brick was holding her hand as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Holding hands, huh? Buttercup make a mental note to interrogate her sister about that later.

But now was not the time.

Butch turned to Brick. "So, this was where it...happened, huh?"

Brick nodded solemnly.

Boomer was standing off to one side, not really being part of the group. Buttercup suspected he was thinking about Bubbles too.

Blossom managed to get control of herself again. "Alright, so...t-the Professor's lab is down these stairs. You guys go on ahead, me and BC need to do something."

The boys looked at each other confusedly but said nothing.

Blossom gestured to Buttercup as the bite headed downstairs. They floated back down the hallway and made a stop at the living room couch.

Blossom and Buttercup collapsed at the same time. "I-I miss her so much!" Blossom sobbed quietly.

Buttercup finally let the tears (fine, they were tears!) fall down her face and into her lap as she and her sister hugged each other desperately. "Same here Bloss...it just isn't the same without her."

Little did they know, three pairs of concerned eyes were watching them from the hallway - one red, one blue, and one green.

**Those boys must be really surprised, huh? The invincible, tough Buttercup and the smart, collected Blossom...breaking down.**

**In case you guys didn't catch it, the memories were for different Powerpuff Girls episodes, except for the last one. I just HAD to incorporate them into the story, they were just too cute and funny! :3**

**I really loved writing this chapter, especially the Bloss x BC sisterhood moments. :3 The next chapter is gonna be a surprise, but here's a hint - one of the Boys! :)**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and see you soon!**


End file.
